During the coming year we plan to complete the development of a model set of reactions to account for the steady-state kinetic data we have with bovine liver glutamate dehydrogenase. Our data includes reaction rates in the direction of glutamate oxidation in the absence and presence of each product alone and ADP which is a modifier of this reaction. Also we have a complete set of rates over wide ranges of substrate concentrations in the direction of glutamate formation. If time permits we plan to extend these studies to produce inhibition in the direction of glutamate formation as well as studying the effect of a modifier. We have begun and plan to continue studies of model sets of reactions using time progress data and numerical integration on the digital computer. The long range goal is to utilize this type of data systematically in studying enzyme mechanisms. We plan to continue our comparative studies of adenosine deaminases in invertebrates.